Barbie as Rapunzel
There are two dubs - Klarion dub (2008) & Ideogram dub (2012) Klarion dub Барби као Златокоса / Barbi kao Zlatokosa It was made 2008 by studio Klarion for TV channel Minimax, were it was premiered. The song was dubbed. It wasn't released on DVD. Cast * Barbie/Rapunzel, Lorena - Биљана Драгићевић Пројковска / Biljana Dragićević Projkovska * Prince Stefan, King Fredrick, Otto, Tommy - Трајче Ђорђиев / Trajče Đorđiev * Gothel - ? * Penelope, Melody - Зорица Панчић / Zorica Pančić * Hobie, Hugo - Никола Ристановски / Nikola Ristanovski * King Wilhelm, King Fredrick - Дејан Лилић / Dejan Lilić * Katrina, Shelly - Снежана Конеска Руси / Snežana Koneska Rusi Songs There's only one song in this movie, and it was dubbed. * Constant As The Stars Above - Стална као звезда сјај / Stalna kao zvezda sjaj * Performed by: Биљана Драгићевић Пројковска / Biljana Dragićević Projkovska Localizations * Barbie/Rapunzel - Барби/Златокоса / Barbi/Zlatokosa * Prince Stefan - Принц Стефан / Princ Stefan * Gothel - Готела / Gotela * Penelope - Пенелопи / Penelopi * Hobbie - Хоби / Hobi * King Wilhelm - Краљ Вилхелм / Kralj Vilhelm * King Fredrick - Краљ Фредерик / Kralj Frederik * Otto - Ото / Oto * Tommy - Томи / Tomi * Katrina - Катарина / Katarina * Melody - Мелоди / Melodi * Lorena - Лорена / Lorena * Hugo - Хуго / Hugo * Shelly - Шели / Šeli Ideogram dub Барби Златокоса / Barbi Zlatokosa It was made 2012 by studio Ideogram for TV channel Happy, and it was premiered on Happy Kids. The song was dubbed. It wasn't released on DVD. This dub is lost. Only the song is available online. Cast * Barbie/Rapunzel - Александра Ширкић / Aleksandra Širkić * Gothel, Penelopi - Јадранка Пејановић / Jadranka Pejanović * There's a big possibility that Зоран Стојић / Zoran Stojić participated in the dub too, but since the dub is lost, it's unconfirmed. Songs There's only one song in this movie, and it was dubbed. * Constant As The Stars Above - Вечно као звезда сјај / Večno kao zvezda sjaj * Performed by: Александра Ширкић / Aleksandra Širkić Localizations * Barbie/Rapunzel - Барби/Златокоса / Barbi/Zlatokosa * Prince Stefan - Принц Стефан / Princ Stefan * Gothel - Готела / Gotela * Penelope - Пенелопа / Penelopa * Hobbie - Хоби / Hobi * King Wilhelm - Краљ Вилхелм / Kralj Vilhelm * King Fredrick - Краљ Фредерик / Kralj Frederik * Otto - Ото / Oto * Tommy - Томи / Tomi * Katrina - Катарина / Katarina * Hugo - Хуго / Hugo * Shelly - Шели / Šeli Anecdotes * In both dubs Rapunzel's (Barbie's) voice also sang the song "Constant As The Stars Above". * All character's names are the same in both dubs, except Penelope. She was called Пенелопи / Penelopi in Klarion dub and Пенелопа / Penelopa in Ideogram dub. Videos Barbie as Rapunzel - Constant As The Stars Above (Serbian - Klarion) Barbie as Rapunzel - Constant As The Stars Above (Serbian - Ideogram) Category:Season 2 movies Category:Klarion dubs Category:Ideogram dubs